Daelin Proudmoore
| affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron, Kul Tiras | faction = Alliance | occupation = King of Kul Tiras, Grand Admiral of the Lordaeron Fleet | status = Deceased | relatives = Jaina (daughter), Derek, Tandred (sons), Kilnar Goldensword (lover?) , and Finnall Goldensword (illegitimate daughter?) }} :"Can your blood atone for genocide, orc? Your Horde killed countless innocents with its rampage across Stormwind and Lordaeron. Do you really think you can just sweep all that away and cast aside your guilt so easily? No, your kind will never change, and I will never stop fighting you." - Grand Admiral Proudmoore Daelin Proudmoore was the "Lord Admiral" and king of Kul Tiras. As "Grand Admiral" of the Alliance, he was the supreme commander of the naval forces of the Alliance during the Second War. He was a staunch enemy of the Horde, refusing to believe that it could ever change its ways — he greatly hated the orcs and would have been more than willing to see them all dead. Eventually he was consumed by his own hatred, killed by the Horde led by Rexxar. Biography Second War Proudmoore led the island nation of Kul Tiras in the Second War, and it was Kul Tiras who funded much of the armada of the Alliance. After the First War, orcs began to attack coastal settlements in Kul Tiras and the surrounding shores of Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. And with his longtime friend Anduin Lothar at his side, Proudmoore wouldn’t back down from a fight. Pronounced Lord of all the Alliance’s mighty fleets, Proudmoore led the naval assault on the orcs, destroying their forces on land, sea, and air, while managing the oil refineries in Stratholme, which provided the main node of resources for the navy. He lost his eldest son, Derek, and everyone on board the six ships of the Third Fleet when they were attacked by dragons. Proudmoore stayed beside King Terenas through the political turmoil that followed the Second War, even when he opted to have the orcs put into internment camps. His daughter, Jaina, became involved with Terenas' son, Arthas, but their affair was ended when she chose to focus on her studies of magic. Proudmoore also had a second daughter outside of his marriage when he had an affair with an elven sorceress named Kilnar Goldensword. The daughter, Finnall, was not made publicly known. Aftermath of the Third War Proudmoore remained a close ally of Lordaeron for many years, with Jaina studying in Dalaran under Antonidas himself. He was crushed and horrified to hear the news that Lordaeron was destroyed by the demonic invasion. When he searched Lordaeron for survivors, he found nothing but legions of undead and demons, and few survivors. Grand Admiral Proudmoore is one of the people responsible for the breakdown of Horde-Alliance relations after the fall of the Burning Legion. In the aftermath of the Third War Daelin departed from Kul Tiras, leaving his son Tandred behind, taking a large part of the Kul Tiras fleet and sailing across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, in order to search for his daughter and the survivors that fled there after Lordaeron fell to the Scourge. Though Jaina Proudmoore had managed to earn Warchief Thrall's trust, Daelin felt that he had to crush the Horde before they gained a foothold in this "new land" and became too powerful to defeat. He began raiding the coast and assaulting the orcish settlement, but when they began to fight back, he withdrew and retreated to the island citadel of Theramore which he discovered Jaina had established. When he arrived, he was overjoyed to find her alive, but found her keeping some strange company: Rexxar the Mok'Nathal, Rokhan the Darkspear troll and Chen Stormstout the Pandaren, all allies of the Horde, were with her. Proudmoore immediately demanded that they all be arrested, but Jaina retreated and helped Rexxar and his friends escape. Unwilling to allow Jaina any explanation, Proudmoore usurped control over Theramore and used it as the staging ground for his newest campaign to have his vengeance on the orcs, but he was beaten back by their numerous allies, and was forced to retreat back to Theramore. But Thrall and Rexxar knew that Proudmoore would never stop harassing their people while he still drew breath. Proudmoore established a naval blockade around Theramore Isle to prevent the Horde from launching a counterattack. What the Admiral didn't count on was his own daughter siding against him. Jaina realized that her father was trapped in the past and that his vendetta against the orcs would only lead to more needless death and destruction for both sides. She approached Thrall and informed him of a goblin shipyard that housed juggernauts capable of breaking the Admiral's blockade. Rexxar liberated the shipyard and used the juggernauts to sink the six powerful battleships protecting Theramore. The Horde then laid siege to Theramore and battled their way to his keep, where Rexxar squared off against the Admiral himself. Thrall tried to reason with Admiral Proudmoore, telling him that the Horde was no longer the same enemy he had fought so many years ago. Proudmoore, however, refused to believe that the orcs could ever change and launched himself into battle. After an arduous fight, Daelin Proudmoore, victim of his own hatred, was slain by Rexxar. With his death, the battle ceased. Jaina knelt at the body of her prideful father and mournfully asked why he didn't listen. Rexxar told Jaina to remember her father for the proud warrior he was. Admiral Proudmoore was succeeded as head of the Proudmoore family by his children, Jaina and Tandred. Proudmoore's second-in-command, Lieutenant Benedict, took command of Tiragarde Keep in Durotar to maintain a human presence in orcish lands, while Lieutenant Alverold continues his exploratory mission. Stormwind City Heroes Tribute Quotes *''"Death to the Blackbloods!"'' *''"For Sir Lothar!"'' *''"For Lordaeron!"'' Media Video References de:Admiral Prachtmeer es:Daelin Proudmoore fr:Daelin Portvaillant Kategooria:Deceased characters Kategooria:Game characters Kategooria:Lore characters Kategooria:Humans Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor characters Kategooria:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Kategooria:Kul Tiras Kategooria:Characters with military ranks